


Adoration of the tempter

by MissLunatic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLunatic/pseuds/MissLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will started to break down -like always- that he wants his friend more then ever in every way he can think off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration of the tempter

**Author's Note:**

> Miss_L did beta my work, because my grammar sucks :D

The ambulance was standing in a storage room, engine off and the lights still on. They could see a human moving with little precision. Jack ran carefully towards the white ambulance car, while Lecter and Will stayed away at a save distance.  
They saw how Jack Crawford and the other FBI agent cracked open the ambulance door and looked right in the face of the man. 

"Show me your hands." Crawford looked angry at the student, and he did not like to wait. "Show me your hands, now." The younger men looked confused and started to sweat even more. "I can't." His voice started to break. 

Will and Dr. Lecter had come closer but could still not get a clear view of the situation. Then they heard the voice once Jack cry out to Hannibal. The patient and psychiatrist looked at each other and started to run. Once there, they saw the blood dripping from the hands of the young surgeon. "Help him," Crawford spit through his teeth with anger.

Hannibal took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves as fast as possible, but with precision. He took it over from the younger man next too him who was getting more nervous by the minute. 

Will was standing next to Beverley, not saying a word, his eyes never leaving Dr. Lecter. The doctor's hands were beautiful, his arms moving gracefully to save this man's life. His hands were covered in blood and his hair was slightly out of model, but to Will he still looked beautiful in every aspect.

Minutes passed and Hannibal stitched up the unconscious man, wiping his hands clean on a towel. 

Will was looking at the elder man, just looking. He could barely think. How could this man do everything and still look so graceful?

"I think the man will make it." Hannibal's voice proud of what he just did. It didn't go unnoticed by Will's eyes, Lecter's back straighter than usual, a little smile playing on his lips and for the first time that night, there were beautiful twinkles in those deep maroon eyes. 

Will wanted to talk to the doctor, he wanted the man's undivided attention. When Will was close enough, he reached for Hannibal's sleeve. 

Hannibal felt two warm hands burning on his skin and saw Will's goofy face.  
" Will." He smiled warmly. "Can I help you with something?" The words were not a mere suggestion towards his friend. 

Will had imagined a hundred scenes in which Hannibal would "help" him, but he dared not admit to it. His hands were still holding Dr. Lecter's sleeve, feeling his skin through the fabric. He didn't want to ever let go. The things he wanted to do to the doctor with his hands...

"Will," Hannibal's voice pierced through his daydream and brought him back. He finally let go and smiled awkwardly. 

"Ah... yes... can I ask you something?" He was babbling now, eyes trained at the ground, too embarrassed to look the elder man in the face. 

"Of course, Will" Hannibal looked Will over, curious; he thought Will's behavior was cute, but strange - he had never acted like this before. 

"Why did you stop being a surgeon?" 

Hannibal's eyebrow rose in surprise - he hadn't expected to get that question from anyone in a long time. "Once I failed to save someone's life; Ii felt like I killed him." 

The younger man looked up from his feet, but still tried to avoid eye contact. "So you stopped because of that person?"

The doctor's lips curved into a smile. "Yes I did; I rather draw the anatomy on paper than cut people open to see it."

Hannibal saw the change in the younger man's face - Will understood. The maroon eyes were still scanning his patient's face. "You're good company, Will." 

Will looked the other way, his cheeks red like cherries. "I disagree with that." The older man chuckled and laid his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Disagree all you want, I know it's mutual, Will."

The doctor tried to examine his reaction but before he even got a chance to look at his face, Agent Graham was already walking away. The ash-blond man followed him, not even caring that he might want to be alone. 

Will leaned against a three, trying to control his breathing, to calm down his heartbeat. Even one look at his "friend", and he would not be able to control himself any longer. The beauty that radiated from the older man was stunning. He could not put his finger on what it was; Dr. Hannibal Lecter was just another man that he desired but could not have for him self. 

But before he calmed down, he heard leaves rustle behind him.

Hannibal's voice calm and demanding, calling out his name, not getting any reaction from its owner. Hannibal knew he was not that far away, then he heard a branch crack close by.

"William, there you are."

Will saw Dr. Lecter's shadow approach with each step he took. "Please, just... Leave me alone." Will's sounded on the verge of tears and he was still trying not to catch even a glimpse of his greatest desire.

"I can't," Hannibal responded on a clear voice, his eyes fixed on the younger man standing in front of him now.

"What?!" His curls concealed his face; he tried not to look at Hannibal, but failed. The older man looked at him like he was worshiping him, like he wanted to eat Will whole. The agent couldn't move, his feet glued to the ground, while the doctor closed in on him, framing him, almost pinning him against the three. 

Hannibal did not answer, instead he just looked at him, like he was deciding where he would take the first bite. Will tried to focus his eyes anywhere else than Lecter's face, instead his eyes were pulled towards those thin beautiful moist lips. 

"I can't just walk away from you Will, that is impossible." Will could feel the doctor's hot breath on his face. "You're very..." 

Dr. Lecter didn't get a chance to finish his sentence - the younger man's lips brushed against his. He felt the doctor's hot breath on his skin as Will kissed the elder man fiercely, lips sucking, mouths exploring. 

Hannibal closed the short space between them and pressed his body against his friend. The elder man could feel how aroused William got by the kiss.

"I am flattered." The ash-blond man palmed the lump that was staring to grow in the other man's pants. Will whimpered when he felt the his erection touched by those beautiful hands through the thick fabric of his jeans. The older man smiled when he saw the effect and kissed the younger man lightly on the lips, his hands never stopping their ministrations. 

Will felt his jeans drop to his knees, he couldn't do anything but feel the cool skin of Lecter's hands on his cock. The slight movement sent shivers over his entire body. The younger man leaned against Dr. Lecter, feeling the chill on his back. 

Hannibal's hands were moving faster now, and the doctor felt pre-come leaking through his fingers. "You're quite enjoying yourself," he teased, his voice warm and full of lust. Will couldn't say a word, the undone man panting heavily while his hands were messing up Lecter's hair. 

Hannibal liked teasing Will and licked his bottom and pressed slightly against the top of the younger man his member.William whimpered louder, low moans reverberating against the doctor's chest. Lecter moved his hands faster and Will couldn't hold it in anymore; before he could think to warn the older man, his orgasm was already washing over him, almost making his legs give out. 

Will couldn't help himself and bit the doctor's lower lip hard until it bled. Hannibal backed off a little, a big grin on his face.

"You, Will Graham, are very interesting."


End file.
